1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to light emitting diodes, and particularly to an LED light bar and a method for manufacturing the LED light bar.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) have many advantages, such as high luminosity, low operating voltage, low power consumption, compatibility with integrated circuits, long term reliability, and environmental friendliness which have promoted their wide use as a light source. Now, light emitting diodes are commonly applied in environmental lighting.
A common LED light bar includes a circuit board and a plurality of LEDs arranged on the circuit board. A method for manufacturing the common LED light bar is that solder paste is coated on solder points arranged on the bottom surface of the common LED. The LED is arranged on the circuit board and the solder points are arranged on the connection areas of the circuit board. And then, an electrically connection is completed by a reflow process. However, the solder points may be misaligned with the connection areas of the circuit board because the melting solder causes the LED to shift. That affects the quality of the LED light bar.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a particularly to an LED light bar and a method for manufacturing the LED light bar which can overcome the described limitations.